Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic device, and particularly related to an electronic device having a metal element and an antenna element.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices with metal touch are getting popular with consumers. Accordingly, most current electronic devices are designed with a metal back cover or a metal frame to exhibit uniqueness and appearance characteristics of the products. In addition, the electronic device is provided with an antenna element; the coupling between the antenna element and the metal back cover affects radiation characteristic of the antenna element.
To reduce the effect of the metal back cover on the antenna element, in conventional techniques, the antenna element is generally disposed to be away from the metal back cover. For example, in conventional techniques, a distance between the antenna element and the metal back cover needs to be larger than 5 mm or more. However, under the circumstances where the distance between the antenna element and the metal back cover is larger, the thickness of the electronic device increases relatively, making it difficult to achieve slim design of the electronic device.